Leave a Message after the Ki Blast
by Colhan3000
Summary: Ever wonder what is on the Answering Machines of the Z Fighters? Enter and find out! Rated for the content of future chapters.HIATUS
1. Briefs Living Room

Hey everybody! Jeez how long has it been since I've written a DBZ fiction?

**_I do not own DBZ_**

****

**_ALL flames will be ignored since I refuse to answer them and encourage such babyish antics of putting other writers work down_**

****

**I got the idea from random other fictions like this, however I don't remember all the writers and their fictions that gave me the idea so I am unable to list them. **

**The name of the chapter is the answering machine that is being listened too.**

****

**Leave a Message after the Ki Blast**

****

****

**Chapter 1:** **Briefs Living Room**

Vegeta and his five year old daughter Bra left the GR heading to the kitchen, after training for five hours and dinner still far off they would have to settle for a snack. On the way to the kitchen they went through the living room where little Bra saw the answering machine's little red light blinking, "Daddy! We got messages!" Bra squealed running over to the answering machine. Vegeta rolled his eyes "It better not be anymore teller marketers" he muttered walking over to the machine where his daughter was trying to press the button but could not reach it, when Vegeta reached the machine Bra walked to his side and wrapped her arms around his leg balling her little hands and fisting the material of her fathers pants as she waited to hear the messages. In this house hold and with the people residing in it, you never knew what was going to come up on the thing, Vegeta pressed the play button.

"Hello? This is the Briefs house! This is the Saiyan Princess Bra please leave a message after the beep!" Bra's voice came cheerfully as the greeting.

Vegeta rolled his eyes glad that on this planet that message would just make someone think it was a child with an overactive imagination, not that what his daughter said as the message wasn't true.

"You have 5 messages, First message 11:00am Wednesday" the answering machine said.

**BEEP!**

"Hello? Hello is this thing on? Oh it's the answering machine, hey Vegeta if it's you answering its Goku! I was calling to see if our sparring session for Saturday was still on, I have to go now Chi Chi is after me right now and if she catches me"

"GOKU GET BACK HERE! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ATE **_EVERYTHING_** IN THE FRIDGE AGAIN! I JUST BOUGHT THOSE GROCERIES!" Chi Chi's voice screamed through the answering machine's speaker

"GGGGYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Goku's screamed could be heard as he dropped the phone onto the receiver.

**BEEP!**

Vegeta snickered while little Bra giggled pressing her face into her fathers leg "Uncle Kakarrot's in trouble again isn't he daddy?" Bra said giggling as she talked, _That baka is always in trouble with that harpy mate of his_ Vegeta thought as the next message played.

"Second Message 11:30 Wednesday"

**BEEP!**

"BRA! ITS ME PAN! If grandpa can come to spar at your house can I come! PLEASE? Lets see how good you've gotten since everyone came to that sparring gathering last month; I'll kick your butt this time!"

**BEEP!**

Bra snorted "In your dreams you will Pan" she muttered loud enough for her father to hear and Vegeta smirked.

"Third Message 12:00 Wednesday"

**BEEP!**

"Hello Babe its Yamcha! I was wondering if…"

Vegeta pressed delete

"Fourth Message 12:15 Wednesday"

**BEEP!**

"Hello Ms. Briefs, your daughter sure has an active imagination with that Saiyan stuff she talks about. Anyway I'm calling to remind you about tomorrows meeting relating to the new capsules Kamou showed us the other day"

**BEEP!**

_It's true I am a princess! Daddy calls me princess all the time! And he says that because I'm related to him I'm a princess!_ Bra said pouting and glaring at the machine, "Moron, why not try calling her Office phone" Vegeta muttered as the last message played.

"Fifth Message 1:00 Wednesday"

"MISTER PRINCE MAN! BUU WANTS TO KNOW WERE BRA GOT THAT YUMMY CANDY SHE GAVE ME! BEE WANTS TO KNOW TOO!" Buu's voice screamed through the phone as a dogs barking clearly his dog Bee's rang through it as well.

**BEEP!**

"End of Messages"

Bra laughed at the look on her fathers face when he heard Majin Buu's name for him, _BUU! My daddy's name is Vegeta not Mister Prince Man!_ Bra mentally scolded Buu as she laughed pressing her face into her fathers leg again. "Pink blob" Vegeta muttered walking into the kitchen as Bra released his leg, "At least he called you prince" Bra said walking along side him, "Hrmp" was all the Saiyan prince said.


	2. Bulma’s Office

I was hoping for a lot more reviews then what I got for chapter 1…

**_I don't own DBZ_**

****

**Leave a Message after the Ki Blast**

****

****

**Chapter 2:** **Bulma's Office**

Bulma walked down the hall of the numerous cubicles webbing the hall that lead to her privet office, she had been working nearly all day and she still had more work needed to be done. At this rate she wouldn't get to see her family until midnight, sighing she looked at her watch as she opened to door to her office _Wonderful its 8:00 already!_ Bulma thought annoyed as she sat down at her desk looking at the papers needing to be filled out, before she picked up the first paper needing her signature she saw the answering machines light blinking _Wonder who called…_ she pressed the play button.

"Hello this is Capsule Corp. you have reached the Office of Bulma Briefs, please leave your message and your number after the tone" she heard her voice from the machine.

"You have 4 messages, First message 2:00pm Wednesday" the answering machine said.

**BEEP!**

"Woman, your blasted worker called to remind you about some meeting tomorrow" Vegeta's voice sounded through the speaker before the sound of the phone hitting the receiver came through as well.

**BEEP!**

Bulma sighed and wrote down the message knowing what her husband was talking about, but she would listen to the message herself anyway when she got home. She heard the next message begin to play.

"Second message 2:30pm Wednesday"

"MOMMY ITS ME BRA! Uncle Kakarrot called, Buu called to thank me about the candy I gave him and called daddy Mister Prince Man again. Oh yah daddy broke the gravity room again!"

**BEEP!**

Bulma all though annoyed that her husband had broke the GR yet again, laughed thinking of the fact that her little daughter had squealed on her father.

"Third message 2:35pm Wednesday"

**BEEP!**

"WOMAN! THE BLASTED GRAVITY ROOMS BROKE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Vegeta's aggravated voice sounded.

**BEEP!**

Bulma rubbed her temples deciding to ignore her fuming husbands over the phones ranting since it was already passed the time he had called.

"Fourth message 7:47 pm Wednesday"

**BEEP!**

"MOMMY! Sorry to brother you again but I was scared of the monsters in my closet and daddy blew it up! I think you better get down here!" Bra's oddly calm voice sounded.

**BEEP!**

"WHAT?" Bulma screamed making everyone outside her office turn their heads, Bulma swung open the door and ran down the hall. "Ms. Briefs! Were are you going!" one of her workers asked, "My husband" was all she said before she left the office. Her workers knowing her husband had a faint idea of what might have happened and went back to work.


	3. Trunks’s Office

That's what I like to see! A lot more reviewers since chapter one!

**_I don't own DBZ_**

****

****

****

**Leave a Message after the Ki Blast**

****

****

**Chapter 2:** **Trunks's Office **

Trunks pushed his glasses back up from were they slid down his nose as he walked down the hall to his office from his meeting; the meeting had been a bit of a waste of time in his opinion. There was no way that Higmi's idea was going to work nor would the law even allow it, Trunks shuttered at the problems that Higmi's new capsule idea might cause if they actually made it and put it up for sale. His idea had been to make a capsule that could carry humans, not only was there humane problems to think about as well as the safely of the people, but someone could kidnap someone in the capsule and never be found out. As he got to the door of the office he heard some kind of commotion a few halls down, as soon as he heard his mothers voice yell "My husband" before a door slam he sighed knowing his father had done something to make his mother leave work early. He opened the door to his office and pressed the play button seeing that he had messages.

"Hello you have reached the office of Capsule Corps. CEO Trunks Briefs, please leave your state of business after the beep" he heard his voice say.

"You have 7 messages, First message 3:48 pm Wednesday"

**BEEP!**

"Hey Trunks it Goten! I finally got the phone after my mom chased dad outside for some weird reason…anyway are we still up for the arcade this Friday? Or do you have work or training with your dad?"

**BEEP**

"No way would I miss it Goten, I barley get any relaxation time anymore" Trunks said as the next message played

"Second message 4:17 pm Wednesday"

**BEEP!**

"TRUNKS! IT'S MALAI YOUR OLD CLASSMATE! YOU WANT TO GO GET SOME ICE CREAM ONE DAY CUTIE…"

Trunks pressed delete "Jeez I never get a break with women…"

"Third message 4:30 pm Wednesday"

**BEEP!**

"Hey Trunks! Is your refrigerator running? GO CATCH IT! HAHAHA!"

**BEEP!**

"Pan, how many times have Gohan and Videl told you not to play with the phone….?"

"Fourth message 4:35 pm Wednesday"

**BEEP!**

"Hey Trunks, its Gohan I'm calling to apologize for Pan bothering you a few minutes ago. I promise it won't happen again, bye"

**BEEP!**

"Fifth message 5:35 pm Wednesday"

"TRUNKS ITS PAN AGAIN! DO YOU LIKE CANDY?"

"Pan stop bothering Trunks he has work to do!"

"Oh oh!"

**BEEP!**

Trunks laughed _Next time if you're going to disobey your parents do it were they can't find you, like me and your uncle did at your age…_

"Sixth message 7:47 pm Wednesday"

**BEEP!**

"Trunks its mom, I'm going to have to leave early today since your father blew up Bra's closet after she told him there were monsters in it. I'll make sure there is something for you to eat when you get in, enjoy the rest of the work day, bye dear"

**BEEP!**

"Dads going to be in one heck of a mood when I get home…" Trunks said taking his glasses off as the next message played

"Seventh message 8:00 pm Wednesday"

**BEEP!**

"Trunks its Bra! I'm calling to warn you not to go into the living room when you come home, see mom came home and she yelled at daddy for blasting my closet and now he has to sleep on the sofa. So if I were you I'd avoid him until tomorrow when he's cooled down a bit, I wonder what he was talking about when he was yelling about it being her time of the month…that just seemed to get her really angry since her face turned all red and she started chasing him around the house"

**BEEP!**

Trunks blushed deeply at the voice of his little sister talking about curtain things she would not know about until she broke puberty; he made a mental note to go into his room through the window. When his father was banished to the living room it was best to just leave him to fume then try to talk to him, his little sister seemed to be the only one to be able to talk to him when he was that peeved off without getting screamed at. _Daddy's girl_ Trunks thought chuckling as he turned on his computer to type up a document needed for tomorrows meeting.


	4. Goku’s and Gohan’s House

Please don't even ask why this took so long to type up…it's a nightmare…

**_I don't own DBZ_**

****

****

****

****

**Leave a Message after the Ki Blast**

****

****

**Chapter 4:** **Goku's and Gohan's House**

Little Bra awoke to the light shining in her eyes from her place of the floor of the sunlit living room, She sat up and stretched as she raised herself from her pink sleeping bag to glance over at the sofa. On said sofa was a pile of blankets covering one Prince Vegeta who the other night was banished from the bed room after he had blown up his daughter's closet, his reason for doing so? Little Bra had told him there were monsters in it, that's basically saying all there needs to be said. Feeling guilty for getting her daddy in trouble with mommy Bra had come up with a plan to solve it, wait till everyone was asleep and then sneak down stairs with her sleeping bag to keep her daddy company. Its not like she had not done it before after all even thought she didn't know her mommy knew, ask Bulma and she would tell you cute stories of finding her daughter snuggled up to her daddy on the sofa or in her sleeping bag after she had banished Vegeta from their bed room for one crazy reason or another normally regarding his temper or responding to something in a un needed manner.

Which was two things he had done last night to have him sleeping on the sofa, blowing up Bra's closet was un needed and yelling profanities while there daughter was in the room since he was ticked off that she "Took to damn long to get here and fix the GR" was what sealed his fate of sleeping in the dog house and remaining there till his wife said so. Bra made a mental note to herself that if she ever got married she would never make her husband sleep on the sofa no matter how raging mad she was at him, and also to never make him go into the women's section of a clothing store since every time her mom did that she would later walk out talking about bust sizes, she wondered what her mother meant by her needing a training bra when she was older. What ever it was it had to do with her name and her father had not liked the idea, mainly since his face had turned to brightest shade of red she had ever seen and his face had changed from its scowl meant for outings into one of mixed shock and horror.

She went and put her sleeping bag away and looked into her older brothers room, he was in blue shorts and shirtless in bed with his arms and legs tangled in the sheets. Unlike what she had asked Trunks had come in through the door and into the living room. His doing that made him the poor sorry victim of her fathers anger, it also almost had her father sporting a bump on the back of his head due to the flying silver ware and china that she had come to see as daily Briefs household events. Not even daring to go into her parents room she went to get dressed, today Goten was taking her and Pan to West City Park to play and she had to get ready and call both Pan's and Goten's houses to confirm, and she was capable of working the phone and getting dressed without help. Bra walked out of her room and walked down stairs to the kitchen, it was best that her father didn't see anyone until he cooled down which would be hopefully ten minutes after he woke up. She dragged a chair from the table over to the phone and dialed Goten's number.

"Hello this is Goten! If you're looking for my dad he is currently in trouble with my mom and will be with you later assuming she hasn't killed him, if you're looking for my mom she is currently either killing my dad or still chasing him around the house. If you're looking for me then you have to be a cute girl from school and should leave your number and your name after the beep"

_Goten get over yourself…_ Bra thought dryly, it was men like Goten that would have her father making sure she never had a boyfriend.

**BEEP!**

"Goten its Bra, I wanted to make sure if you're still taking me and Pan to the park today. By the way why does you mom want your dad dead? Did he eat all the food in the house again? Oh and Goten if I were you I would take the 'cute girl' part of the message off, it scares girls"

Bra put the phone back on the receiver and dialed her friend Pan's number.

"Hello! This is Pan, if your calling about me prank calling you I'm sorry so don't call for that again, if your not then leave a message after the beep"

**BEEP!**

"Pan it's me Bra, is the trip to the park still on?" she then hung the phone up and turned to see her father standing in the door way with his morning 'Don't piss me off till I've had breakfast' face plastered on, Bra walked up to him and floated up until she was face to face with him. "Morning daddy!" Bra said then gave him an odd look before sticking her hands into her father spiky black hair and pulling the families cat Scratch out of his hair, "Do you wash your hair with cat nip? Scratch seems to really like you even though you don't like her"

**At Goku's House **

Goku glanced around the hall way, good Chi Chi was know where in sight so he could get half his breakfast in his home and the other outside which would have to be fruit. He already got in trouble the other day eating all the food and he didn't want a repeat, before he walked into the kitchen he saw the answering machine light blinking. He walked over to the machine, he didn't know much about these things but he could work something like a phone like a normal person, he just wished he could understand how to work a computer. He pressed the button and heard the answering message play,

"Hello this is Goten! If you're looking for my dad he is currently in trouble with my mom and will be with you later assuming she hasn't killed him, if you're looking for my mom she is currently either killing my dad or still chasing him around the house. If you're looking for me then you have to be a cute girl from school and should leave your number and your name after the beep"

Goku blinked at the odd recording his son had made for the machine before hearing the messages

"You have 4 messages, first message"

**BEEP!**

"Hey dad its Gohan! I'm just calling to see if your okay, Goten called and said that mom was chasing you around the house"

Goku sweat dropped looking at the machine with a weird look, his Chi Chi would never kill him for anything…he just wished that she would stop hitting him with the cooking utensils. The utensils ranged from the classic rolling pin to her trade mark frying pan, she had also once jammed a pot over his head when she had made soup for dinner and came in the kitchen to find the pot empty and Goku right next to it. Needless to say Goku had been sorry and had made it up to her by catching a huge fish the next day for her to make another batch of soup which he had also tried to help her, Goku thought that it was a miracle that he didn't poison anyone since his cooking skills were still in the novices stage.

"Second message"

**BEEP!**

"Kakarrot the sparring session on Saturday is still on"

**BEEP!**

Vegeta never was one to leave long messages…

"Third Message"

**BEEP!**

"Grandpa! It's Pan! Can I come with you to spar with Uncle Vegeta this Saturday? Please! I promise that me and Bra won't play around with the weights like last time, I want to apologize to uncle Vegeta too for dropping that weight on his foot, did he get the bandages off yet?"

**BEEP!**

Goku turned pale at the memory of that day, Vegeta calling to the girls to stay away from the weights in the corner before entering the gravity room. Pan had picked up one of the weights that was more then triple her own body weight and was too heavy for her at her current power level, Vegeta had gone over to take the weight from her any to have her lose her grip at the last second and drop it on Vegeta's foot. Bra had screamed and cried while Pan and him looked on his horrified shock, the weight had not broken the bone or bruised it, it did however scrap quite a bit of skin off his foot despite his wearing boots.

"Last Message"

"Goten its Bra, I wanted to make sure if you're still taking me and Pan to the park today. By the way why does you mom want your dad dead? Did he eat all the food in the house again? Oh and Goten if I were you I would take the 'cute girl' part of the message off, it scares girls"

Goku fell to the floor his right foot twitching in the air, how did Bra know him so well? Was it because he was at Capsule Corp. a lot because of him and Vegeta's near weekly to daily sparring? Bra seemed to be the same with her father too always knowing what he was going to say before he said it, she always did cling to him leg since she was younger. He walked into the kitchen after making a note to remind himself to call Pan and tell her she could come, so long as she kept the promise to leave the weights alone and to tell Goten Bra had called. He opened the fridge to find it empty and a sticky note on the freezer door with Chi Chi's neat readable hand writing.

_Dear Goku,_

_Gone to the super market to buy more food since we're all out_

_Love,_

_Chi Chi_

Goku sighed and looked out the window, looked like he was going to have an all fruit breakfast today…

**Gohan's House**

Gohan walked out of his study rubbing his tired eyes, he had been reading notes for an upcoming meeting for what felt like hours. With the days work done all he wanted to do was watch Television with no educational value what so ever, and maybe have a snack to tie him over until Videl woke up to make breakfast. Everyday he didn't have to get up to go to the office he was up three hours before his family to get some papers done and some notes together, remembering something he walked into the hall where the phone sat on a table. Why Pan liked making prank calls he didn't know but he couldn't tell her he never acted that way, known to only him he had also made a crank call when he was younger. He had to laugh as the image of Master Roshi waiting outside his house on that little island with a nose bleed, Gohan had pretended to be a Porno Publisher calling people for a free subscription to a new porn magazine called _Club Melon_ and the old man had been more then happy to get a 'subscription' and had waited outside for it to arrive, only to then find out around the afternoon that there was no such porno magazine.

Chuckling at the memory he walked over to the phone and saw the red light blinking, knowing there were messages Gohan grabbed the near by note pad and pen kept there for taking down messages, then pressed the button.

"Hello! This is Pan, if your calling about me prank calling you I'm sorry so don't call for that again, if your not then leave a message after the beep"

Gohan frowned, if Pan thought that was a way to get out of calling her prank call victims to apologize then she was wrong.

"You have 3 messages, first message"

"Hey Bro! Calling to tell you mom didn't kill dad just knocked him over with her frying pan again, dads out looking for fruit for breakfast since she hasn't come back yet from shopping. By the way I'll be at your house around 2:00 to pick up Pan and take her to the park, what time do you want her home?"

**BEEP!**

Gohan scribbled down the time his brother was to pick up Pan, before calling to say he wanted her home by 5:00 at the latest since she still had homework to finish and take a bath.

"Second message"

**BEEP!**

"Gohan its dad, tell Pan she's more then welcome to come spar at Capsule Corp. so long as she doesn't touch the weights again"

**BEEP!**

Gohan let out a sigh; he still could not believe his daughter had done that, maybe later in her training she would be able to lift those things but not now.

"Last message"

**BEEP!**

"Pan it's me Bra, is the trip to the park still on?"

**BEEP!**

Gohan deleted the messages from the machine, before walking into the kitchen to grab a few bagels and cream cheese and make some coffee. As he was pouring the hot coffee into his favorite coffee cup he heard the phone leave the receiver in the hall way, "PAN!" the phone fell back on the receiver and a small squeak was heard before the sound of little feet running up the stairs was heard followed by a door shutting. Gohan sighed as he sipped some of his coffee before remembering he forgot to put in milk and sugar, he grimaced at the taste of the black coffee before reaching for the milk.

AGH! I'm running out of ideas! Anyone who has an idea for the story feel free to tell me them, I want to make a few more chapter for this before I finish it and start work on my next fiction


End file.
